The Smile of Death
by Yardat sama
Summary: Trowa's feeling pretty depressed nowadays, but will he ever get out of his depression. Multiple Deathfic!


I'm taking a break from Soldiers of Fear, but I'm still working on it, I just got writer's block.Well this is a multiple deathfic, you just have to guess who it is, just kidding, it's revealed. I'm rating it R because it has suicide and death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, and never will.

# The Smile of Death

Trowa Barton was walking along the pier, thinking to himself about what has become of him in his life.Catherine had been killed in a circus accident, she had been enjoying the summer sun, when unnoticed a lion had mysteriously escaped and was stalking her.Trowa had seen it all, he called to his sister trying to warn her and when she did turn around, the lion jumped her tearing her apart, the other circus officials came with guns and shot the lion, leaving two dead corpses on the floor.Trowa reached his sister holding her mangled body, and in the first time for what seemed his entire life cried.

After the 'accident' Trowa had quit the circus and just stayed with Quatre at his mansion, but Trowa soon left that place because, he didn't want to become a burden on Quatre.Duo and Hilde let him stay with them, but he left there soon too.Wufei and Heero were working with the Preventers going around doing assignments, and the only one out of them all, the one who was busy all the time helped him.Relena Peacecraft.When Relena had heard what happened she put all her meeting to the side and came to see him.Trowa could still remember that meeting like yesterday.

*Flashback*

" Trowa!" Relena exclaimed hugging him crying, Catherine had been the second sister to Relena, when Noin was busy doing other things, which was all the time now.

" Hi Relena." Trowa said holding her to him, silently crying inside.

" Trowa I'm sorry. I understand."

" How can you understand? Your brother never died, you never lost someone close to you!" To put it bluntly, Relena stepped back and slapped him across the face.

" I did lose someone close to me, I lost my Father, I lost my Mother who just died two months ago, I lost to many friends to war, and here you are saying that I never lost anyone close to me, how dare you Trowa Barton."Relena said crying.Trowa Mentally slapped himself harder than Relena had slapped him.All Trowa had done after that was hugged Relena close to him, and cry silently in her hair.

*End Flashback*

Trowa remembered after that Relena and him had become best friends, they were always talking, but when they were around the others they wouldn't talk, just act like normal, for him normal was staying silent, and for her, always flashing that fake smile on her face.

Then something horrible had befallen on Trowa, Relena had been killed at a conference he was attending as her escort.

*Flashback*

"…And now ladies and Gentlemen, I have come to you today…" Relena said beginning her speech.Trowa could sense something was wrong, but he couldn't place it.The speech had gone on for fifteen minutes when he notice someone on the balcony looking at Relena, then pulling out a sniper rifle, he couldn't reach her time, the sniper had targeted her fast, then he shot her in the chest to the right of her heart.People had started screaming and scrambling to get out of the room, Trowa was left behind with a dying Relena; he carried her out of the room and called an ambulance.

" Tro…Trowa." He heard Relena whisper.

" Hey Relena, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, you'll be just fine."

" Stop lying to me Trowa Barton, I know I'm gonna die." Trowa looked at her in shock.

" No your not Relena, you'll live, you have to live."Trowa still couldn't hear any sirens.

" Trowa," Relena said crying," I know, I feel I'm dying Trowa, I'm just sorry I couldn't say this to you sooner, I love you Trowa." Trowa's breath caught in throat and looked at Relena tears falling.

" Then don't leave me."Trowa leaned over and kissed her.Trowa still didn't hear any sirens coming.

" I'm sorry Trowa, I love you." Then Relena breathed her last, and went limp in Trowa's arms.Trowa stayed there crying over her, till he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw everyone else there.

" Where were you?!" Trowa screamed in anger at them.The faces of all of them changed to sadness and guilt. 

" Trowa we're sorry," Quatre said looking at him, they didn't even realized that Trowa was holding someone till he moved and picked up Relena's limp body from off the floor,the room was immediately was engulfed in sobbing.Noin was crying in Zechs's shirt, Sally just had a shocked face not even realizing that she had tears streaming down her face.The rest of the Gundam pilots were shocked.Heero was just looking at her with a sad face, Wufei went into a corner so as not to show his ultimate weakness, tears.Quatre was crying his heart out.

" Here she is Zechs take good care of her." Then Trowa handed Relena's body to Zechs and walked off leaving behind a very sad faced group.

*End Flashback*

Relena's funeral had been huge, but Trowa did not attend, he knew the others were looking for him, but he stayed in the shadows.When the huge crowd had left the cemetery, he went up to the freshly dug grave and knelt down, putting a single rose there, a white rose.Then he stood up and left, mumbling something like.

" I'll be with you soon, my sister, and my lover." Then he walked out of the cemetery.

Now here he was, in his apartment that he bought two weeks after Relena's death, looking at sleeping pills, whiskey, and a knife.He took out a pen and paper sitting down at his desk and started writing.

Dear Everybody,

I know what you guys are thinking, three deaths in only a year, and they were of your closest friends too.Well life comes to an end anyway.But the only thing is that I will be with two of my closest family I ever had.My sister Catherine, My best friend turned lover Relena, and now I will join them both in death.Well I have to go now,My life is coming to an end.

Signed with deepest sorrow and happiness,

Trowa Barton 

*Trowa's POV

I put the letter in an envelope and sealed it, I walked over to the three things that I had laid upon my bed and picked them up then I walked back to my desk and put them on it, thinking which one will I do first, the sleeping pills, the whiskey, or the knife.I decide on the whiskey first, then the sleeping pills, then I would cut my wrists.

I have now consumed half of the whiskey bottle and half of the sleeping pills, with the last of my strength, I call Lady Une.

" Hello?"

" Hi Lady Une, I've come to say goodbye, I'm now drinking whiskey with sleeping pills." I said bluntly 

" WHAT!! Trowa you can't do this.Please stop."Lady Une said trying to hold back tears.

" Too late, good bye Lady Une."Then I hang up.

I Take the knife in my hands and run them deep over my wrists, watching the blood fall, I walk to my bed and collapsed on it holding a picture, then soon I feel darkness overcoming me, " Soon." I whisper to the room, then everything goes dark.

*End Trowa's POV*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The other four Gundam pilots found Trowa's body the next morning, he had a smile on his face, he was also holding a picture of him Relena and Catherine taken when Relena had found the time to make it to the circus.He was buried next to his sister and next to Relena.When they had found his note, they found the thing to move on, but no one forgot Trowa Barton, Relena Peacecraft, and Catherine Bloom.

Owari.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yardat Sama: I was depressed when I wrote this, so don't flame me!Read and Review!!


End file.
